


Following Eyes

by Lord_Amias



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Drinking, Drunk Kisses, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I GUESS THIS COUNTS AS A HAND KINK, Light Petting, M/M, Tipsy Misaki, but like this aint really sexual, drunk fluff, since misaki always seems gay over usagis hands in the manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22020607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Amias/pseuds/Lord_Amias
Summary: Akihiko and Misaki drink together, only for the former to discover Misaki's slight change in behavior.
Relationships: Takahashi Misaki/Usami Akihiko
Comments: 6
Kudos: 128





	Following Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Does this count as a hand kink lol  
> I didn't edit this so rip!!!! This was actually sorta based off the horror movie May (2002) and i wanna write something more based on that with Romantica,, though i dont wanna hurt Misaki qwq  
> but yeyeye heres some fluff and stuff

Alcohol usually only meant one thing for Misaki and it was sleep. Often times, he’d knock out in an instant after drinking more than a sip. Still, there were times he’d just get a bit tipsy. Akihiko would not dare to try anything while he was drunk, as that would be cruel in a sense. Drinking with his lover was a rare occurrence after all. It wouldn’t have been the best option to try anything major. 

Of course he had done odd things to Misaki while he was drunk...That being snatching him up to put him in Akihiko’s old family home. Misaki always became furious whenever that occured which was completely understandable. His face would always get bright red in annoyance, his words were aggressive. Despite that, he never said he hated it. Surprisingly, those times were quite fond to look back on for each of the men. 

It was surprising to the author that he never exactly witnessed his lover do anything else besides pass out after a couple of drinks. As he sat at the dining room table, cans littering the floor as wine bottles stood upright, he watched in awe as his boyfriend slowly drank from a sparkling glass. Somehow, this midget had a large tolerance for the beverages. 

By “large tolerance”, Akihiko meant that it was taking awhile for Misaki to knock out. His face was decorated in a light hue, yet his grip on everything was steady. His eyes were dreamlike, yet they seemed crazed in a sense. Akihiko only sipped lightly from an old can, far more interested in how his lover would behave. 

As soon as their eyes met, he was met with a loving glare. 

“What are you looking at?”, Misaki hiccuped. “Aren’t you gonna drink too? You keep staring at me, it’s gross... _ hic _ ”. 

“I’m drinking, just slowly”. Akihiko sipped his drink,

“Pervert... _ hic _ ”. 

Despite him being obviously tipsy, he didn’t act much different than usual. Still with those bitter kind words and those snarky expressions. It was disappointing to say the least...But something certainly felt off. 

Though he was the one telling the author to stop staring, he was the one locking his gaze at him. He drank as he eyed Akihiko, yet he wasn’t looking towards his face. Where was he looking? They barely made eye contact so that marks off his face...Probably wasn’t looking at his crotch or legs since they weren’t visible over the table…Akihiko took another sip, then placed his half empty beer can down in front. 

Surprisingly, Misaki’s eyes followed that movement. Akihiko lifted an eyebrow as he noticed those mossy eyes grew extremely focused. It was a bit cute in a way. 

He placed his hands on the table. Misaki gazed at them. 

He moved one slightly to the right. Those eyes followed. 

Akihiko chuckled, smirking a bit at the odd discovery. It was starting to get a bit fun. 

He tapped his fingers upon the wood, noticing Misaki lean in just a bit to get a closer look. What on earth was going on his head? 

He proceeded to take one hand and wave it slightly in the air, testing to see if his lover would do anything. Like he thought, Misaki tilted his head slightly as his eyes darted back and forth. He gripped the glass in his hand with far more force than before, too focused to notice his hard grip. 

Akihiko snickered, continuing. It was far more amusing than he thought. Still, he was growing a bit tired. Quietly, he removed his hands from the table, placing them in his lap. 

Misaki suddenly jolted, looking a bit confused and hurt. 

“N-No…”, he whined. He hiccuped shortly after, making the author giggle just a bit. “Put them back, Usagi...I was having fun”. He staggered up from his chair, slowly moving towards the author before softly nudging into him. He nuzzled into his shoulder, gently wrapping his arms around him. 

“Misaki…?”. Akihiko turned his head to face him, but was only met with a soft kiss on the cheek. 

“Mm...You smell nice...Can I see your hands again?”, Misaki yawned, softly nudging into his lover. “I want you to pet me…”. 

Akihiko blinked, a bit in shock but did not hesitate to gently stroke his lover’s face. Misaki’s face was flushed, both from the alcohol and his pure love. His skin was heated, yet soft. He leaned into the kisses Akihiko gave, returning them. 

As it turns out, Misaki did only change somewhat while tipsy. It was an interesting discovery to say the least.

Akihiko continued to pet his lover softly as Misaki slowly shut his eyes, falling asleep in his lover’s cold grip. 

**Author's Note:**

> writing romantica fluff is good stress relief


End file.
